it's time to begin, isn't it?
by StayStrongandhaveCourage
Summary: Su vida esta cambiando. Empezar de cero a veces es un buen comienzo. Rebecca necesita que sus sueños se hagan realidad y tiene el potencial para convertirse en quien ella desee, pero ¿irá por el camino correcto, o costará mas de lo que ella cree?


**1ra parte**

(Nota: los horarios son aproximados)

**I Believe I can Fly**

10 de Noviembre de 2013 – 21.00hs

Me despertó una aeromoza preguntándome si quería la cena. Me costó un poco terminar de abrir los ojos y darle una respuesta a su pregunta, ya que acababa de despertar de una siesta, que según el reloj de la señora de acento irlandés que se sentó a mi lado, habría durado unas seis horas aproximadamente, asique me fue un poco difícil modular mi respuesta correctamente.

-Si…no, err, digo si, gracias.

-No hay problema. ¿Gaseosa?

-Sprite, por favor.

-Avíseme si necesita algo mas.

-Gracias.

Era una típica lasaña de avión, envuelta en aluminio, caliente y deliciosa. Además había algo de fruta y grisines. Detesto los grisines.

-Se le cayó esto mientras dormía. – dijo amablemente la señora del reloj.

-Oh, muchas gracias, no lo había notado.

-No quise despertarla, ya que dormía plácidamente y me recordó a mi hija, quien odia que la despierten cuando duerme así. Es una hermosa foto. – Me dijo con voz cálida de madre.

-Somos mi hermana mayor y yo en un viaje a la playa.

Eso me hizo recordar… mi hermana, mi perro, mi departamento, ¿cómo estaría todo? Sé que han pasado solo unas horas, pero esto es nuevo, y confuso, y tuve un sueño sobre ellos viajando conmigo, lo cual me hizo extrañarlos aún más. Pensar que ahora los vería tan solo por skype. No puedo esperar para volverlos a ver, pero tampoco puedo esperar para empezar esto. Mi nueva vida.

-¿Estás bien querida? –Pregunto la señora, ya que no le había respondido y me había quedado mirando mis zapatos por unos minutos.

-¿La extrañas, ah? No te hagas problema pequeña, los viajes son difíciles cuando dejas a alguien, pero lo superas rápido y te acostumbras. –Dijo la señora como si tuviera realmente experiencia en dejar las cosas atrás.

Iba a contestarle algo cuando sonó el altavoz del avión diciendo que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones porque en unos minutos íbamos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Por estar pensando en otras cosas no preste atención al tiempo. En unos minutos comienza. En tan solo unos minutos, la aventura de mi vida, la que siempre soñé… Rebecca, bienvenida a tu nueva vida.

**Rojo manzana**

18 de noviembre de 2013 – 15.00hs

Una semana ha pasado. Mudanza, muebles nuevos, casa nueva, vecinos nuevo, lugares nuevos, todo es raro y confuso, pero lo que más me importa aquí está, tal como la imaginé. Me paré frente al edificio contemplando su entrada, pude imaginar mi futuro en pequeñas imágenes, bailando, cantando en el coro, interpretando papeles con los que siempre he soñado. Simplemente increíble. La academia de artes dramáticas de Nueva York, o mejor conocida por sus siglas en ingles como…

-NYADA. –Dijo repentinamente un chico de increíble sonrisa interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Sss…si… ¿Cómo?...

-Tu cara es la típica cara de un recién llegado a Nyada… créeme he visto muchas…

- Eres rápido sacando apariencias…

-Blaine, mi nombre es Blaine.

-Rebecca Peterson.

-Si quieres puedo mostrarte el lugar Rebecca… -dijo sin dejarme contestar y siguió - Hay poca gente que se ofrecería a eso. La competencia es abrumadora aquí en Nyada, mientras menos puedas avanzar mejor para los demás. Yo que tú aceptaría la oferta.

-Justamente pensaba en lo mucho que necesitaría un guía. –Le respondí con una sonrisa espontanea.

-Genial, porque soy guía turístico de Nyadas. –bromeó.

- Entonces vamos señor guía, no quiero perderme, y me estoy congelando aquí afuera.

-Claro señorita, empecemos subiendo estas escaleras primero… -dijo bromeando con voz de hombre mayor.

23.45hs

Blaine. Hoy fue un día increíble, conocí la academia que marcará mi futuro y lo único en lo que estoy pensando es en Blaine. Esa sonrisa increíblemente brillante, esos ojos de color avellana, su pelo negro con gomina y ese perfecto suéter rojo. Hoy debería recordar el sentimiento rojo de la 'Gran Manzana', pero no, recuerdo el rojo de su suéter, el rojo de sus labios, el rojo…. del amor.

No… ¡pero que estoy diciendo! No puedo estar enamorada tan rápido, no debo pensar en el amor ahora, debería estar pensando en mis estudios, en mi nueva rutina y en mi nueva vida… pero no, ya empecé con el pie izquierdo… como siempre Rebecca, arruinando tus elaborados planes.

Debería descansar, las primeras impresiones no siempre son las correctas. Mañana será un nuevo día de clases y debería preocuparme por eso.

**Frío/calor**

19 de noviembre de 2013 – 11.00hs

-Oh no... estoy retrasada… ¡¿Que me pongo!?, afuera hay una tormenta de nieve, y yo no tengo ropa de invierno suficiente… nunca pensé que haría tanto frío…demonios! Debería haber puesto la alarma una hora más temprano...!

Escuche gritos de la señora de al lado.

-Genial! Esto de gritar en voz alta a la mañana pone de muy mal humor a mi vecina… -seguí diciéndome.

-Lo siento! No volveré a despertarla! -le grité desde la puerta sin abrir.

-Idiota… Es una mujer de casi 60 años que vive en un edificio rodeada de jóvenes y pretende que sea un lugar calmado? Acaso no sabe qué haré mis fiestas de cumpleaños aquí mismo? Y estoy segura que no van a terminar a las 10 de la noche, para nada! ¡Y que no espere que la música sean lentos de los ochenta con bajo volumen...! ¡Y menos que….

Tres golpecitos tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo mi pelea ficticia con la vieja de al lado.

Abrí la puerta intrigada…

-¡Hola!

-¿Hola? -pregunté a la persona que acababa de tocar.

-Disculpa si te molesto, mi nombre es Anice… vivo al frente desde hace un casi un año. Escuche a la vecina gritarte que te callaras, aquí las paredes son muy delgadas y definitivamente se escucha todo entre los departamentos. No existe la privacidad.

- Disculpa si te molesté a ti también. -Le dije a la chica de ojos marrones chocolate, que había venido a presentarse.

-No, para nada, yo ni siquiera te escuche, solo escuche a la Señora Dawson, venía a advertirte que será así todo el tiempo, asique solo debes acostumbrarte a sus quejas y nunca, pero nunca, contestarle ni pedirle perdón, sino, ella te lo hará más difícil… experiencia en el tema. –Dijo la chica señalándose a sí misma. Era muy linda, su piel blanca y tersa, sin maquillar, y con unos lentes muy finitos cubriendo sus ojos. Su pelo llegaba arriba del cuello y era ondulado color castaño oscuro. Era igual de bajita que yo. Además parecía una persona interesante en su manera de hablar y expresarse.

-Te vi salir de Nyada, yo también voy allí. En realidad llegamos casi al mismo tiempo al edificio, yo venía detrás de ti anoche. –Siguió.

-Ah, ni siquiera te escuche, lo siento.

-No hay problema, aunque deberías prestar atención cuando caminas por aquí cerca, siempre debes ser cautelosa, no digo que sea peligroso, pero los locos andan sueltos por allí siempre. –Me dijo sonriendo. –No eres de aquí cierto? Me refiero… de Estados Unidos?

-No, soy estudiante de intercambio en Nyada, pero pretendo terminar la carrera aquí, no creo que vuelva a mi país a continuar los estudios, soy de Argentina.

-Genial! Hablas muy bien el inglés, tu acento se nota muy poco.

-Gracias, muchos años de práctica y muchas series de televisión, en especial FRIENDS. –Le conteste riendo.

-Que divertido, una chica extranjera, vas a contarme mucho entonces cuando volvamos de clases, ya tengo una compañera de tren. –Dijo, dejando escapar una linda sonrisa.

-Eso suena perfecto.

-Nos vemos por aquí entonces…

-Claro, nos vemos Anice... adiós!

Cerré la puerta después de la interesante charla con mi vecina de enfrente y al parecer nueva compañera de viaje…pero no me percaté que el tiempo existe y el reloj da vueltas, me había demorado mucho mas de la cuenta. Ahora debía correr y aguantar el frío cuando saliera, porqué no podría revisar mis enormes maletas en busca de mi campera a esta hora.

13.25hs

Estoy llegando tarde… genial Becca… -me dije a mi misma después de pisar los escalones de Nyada y revisar mi celular. Mi primer día real de clases (ya que la ultima vez solo fui a tramitar unos papeles para mi estadía como alumna de intercambio) y estoy llegando tarde. Espero que no se note mi ausencia.

-¿Llegando a las corridas tu primer día?

Esa voz ya no podría olvidarla jamás. Qué bueno que esté aquí, lástima que tenga que entrar a clases ahora. Decidí detenerme unos segundos para contestarle y no ser grosera.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no se verá nada bien en mi curriculum…

-Deberías apresurarte, Cassidy no perdona ninguna.

-¡Como usted ordene señor guía! –Bromeé colocando mi mano en mi frente. –Adiós Blaine, nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos Rebecca.

18.15hs

Salí a tomar algo caliente a un café cercano, ya que el frío me estaba matando

-En este momento es seguro que me voy a resfriar. Mis cuerdas vocales se harán trizas si canto enferma. Soy una idiota. –me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza lo mucho que me iba a costar no haber salido correctamente abrigada esta mañana, mientras tomaba mi deliciosa taza de chocolate.

-Eso es poco abrigo para un día como hoy.

-¡Blaine! -Dije casi saltando de la silla. -Digo… Blaine…que haces aquí? –Traté de recomponer mi cara de felicidad histérica y sonrojada.

-¡Que coincidencia verte aquí! Vine a tomar mi café especial, hoy es día de nieve asique tomo café con avellanas.

-Delicioso. Aunque últimamente todos son días de nieve, ¿no? –le pregunté sonriendo.

-Lo se, esa es la mejor parte.

-Yo estoy tomando chocolate caliente, el café no es lo mío, me altera demasiado, ni te lo imaginas.

-¿Enserio? Anotar en mis notas mentales: Darle café a Rebecca para ver su reacción ante la cafeína. -dijo riendo. –Y no estoy bromeando. –Cambió su expresión a un intento de mirada maligna.

-Esa cara me asegura la seriedad de tu plan malvado.

- Lo creas o no mis planes malvados siempre funcionan… aunque, volviendo a mi primera pregunta… ¿que haces con tan poco abrigo? Ese suéter no es lo suficientemente grueso, y te lo dice una persona calurosa, en el buen sentido.

-Lo sé, esta mañana me quede dormida, y todavía no me acostumbro al cambio de clima, tengo poca ropa gruesa, solo tengo estos suéteres que sirven como adornos, porque no cumplen la función de deberían, y de todas maneras no tuve tiempo de buscar mi campera.

-Toma esto. –Dijo Blaine, sacándose su tapado negro y ofreciéndomelo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-No! Estás loco!? No voy a aceptarlo…

-Claro que sí, es otro de mis planes malvados… 'acepta mi tapado o verás las consecuencias que el frio hará con tus clases de canto' -me respondió con voz de enemigo de películas de ficción.

-Está bien, solo porque estoy muriendo adentro de estos suéteres inservibles.- Me coloqué el tapado que estaba tan cálido como las manos que me lo pasaron, y tenía un olor delicioso a perfume, no tenía idea que perfume era, pero si estaba segura que quería quedarme allí el resto de mi vida. Me quedaba enorme, y no porque él fuera una persona enorme, sino porque yo soy la persona pequeña. Se sentía muy lindo.

-Bueno, debo irme, debo volver a clases. -le dije.

-Yo me quedo, debo encontrarme con alguien.

-Entonces…tu tapado…

-Me lo devuelves cuando quieras.

-Claro, o podría no volver a aparecer nunca más y lo perderías para siempre.

-Claro, lástima que Nyada no te permitiría desaparecer, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar… yo y mi tapado por supuesto.

-Será un lindo reencuentro entonces… adiós Blaine.

-Adiós Rebecca. –me saludó con esa sonrisa inigualable y esos ojos de los que salen chispas de colores cuando habla.

**Gayradar**

24 de noviembre de 2013 – 05.00hs

No podía dormir asique decidí conectarme a Skype para ver a mi hermana, que a esta hora debía estar estudiando para la facultad, Psicología…definitivamente no es lo mío.

-Hola Marian! Supongo que la tristeza por mi ausencia haya sido la causa de que hicieras esa gran fiesta en casa eh? –le dije a mi hermana.

-Viste las fotos ah?

-Facebook nunca miente.

-Lo sé, lo sé… debería estar llorando por ti ahora mismo… pero, no fue gran cosa, solo hicimos una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Lía. –me dijo con cara de preocupación.

-No te procupes Mar, estoy bromeando… -le conteste riendo. -Me parece genial, siempre y cuando no entren a mi hermosa y limpia habitación.

-Prometí que la cuidaría como oro. ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

-No podía dormir. Las clases han sido extenuantes y he estado muy ocupada, pero en vez de dormir, estoy mas despierta que nunca…

-¿Tomaste café?

-Si, en realidad creo que esa es la causa principal.

- Lo había preguntado irónicamente… pero… ¿enserio tomaste café? Me refiero… ¿alguna causa especial te hizo tomar café no? -me dijo con su vocecita de 'Te agarré'.

- Vidente debe ser tu segundo nombre…

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-¿Qué quieres que te…

-¡¿Tan rápido?! ¡Deben faltar mujeres en nueva york!

-Oye no seas asi… Mi belleza es natural

-Fanfarrona, ahora dime… es…

-Un chico. Blaine. Me ha mantendio entrentenida estos días, lo conocí apenas llegue a Nyada. Igual no es nada… solo es una amigo… un super-sexy amigo.

-Wow. Eso suena enserio. Del uno al diez…

-Yo creo que es un 20

-No me digas! Eres una presumida! Muestrame sus fotos, cual es su perfil de facebook?

-No lo sé, no se lo pregunte todavía…

-¿Qué estas esperando? Tal vez sea un asesino en serie o peor! un proxeneta, o algo asi!

-No entendí porque el proxeneta era peor que el asesino en serie, pero… ¿desde cuándo facebook te deja tranquila en eso, eh?

-No lo sé… digo, podrias ver quienes son sus amigos, y que le gusta hacer, no lo sé…

-Eres tan mala para estas cosas… no voy a conocer a alguien por medio de un estúpido pefil… para eso existen los cafés.

-Asique por eso el café… y que tal la pasaste?

-En realidad la pase muy bien, hablamos de mi viaje y mi vida en Argentina, y…

-¿Le dijiste sobre mama y papa?

-No… todavía no llego a tener tanta confianza, solo dijimos cosas superficiales, el habló de cuando vivía en Ohio, y sobre competiciones de coro en una academia de chicos, tamb…

-Espera. ¿Academia de chicos? ¿Coro? ¿Nyada?... eso suena a…

-No lo sé. No todavía, no me atrevo a preguntarle, muchos se ofenden con esa pregunta…

-Tu no.

-Lo sé, pero aún así, prefiero esperar un poco mas. Pero… debo confesarte que saque la misma conclusión que tu cuando hablo sobre lo mucho que ama Gossip Girl y Katy Perry…

-Mmm… solo espera, no siempre es lo que parece.

-Está bien… ahora voy a intentar dormir… espero que te vaya bien en tu examen.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, mi amor por Freud dura hasta que llegan los exámenes, pienso que debería haberse dedicado a tener más sexo en vez de solo analizar porque los demás se trauman con él. Lo odio.

Solté una risotada. – Dentro de una semana volverás a amarlo, y volverás a llenar mi cabeza con trastornos de personalidad y el súper Yo y el mega Yo y hiper ello.

-Sé que me amas. Duerme bien hermanita.

-Adiós Mar…

-Que sueñes con Blaine.- Dijo riendo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar ya se había desconectado, y no tenía ganas de inventar ningún insulto irónico a esta hora, asique tampoco escribí nada. Solo apagué mi netbook, apreté mi almohada y cerré los ojos. Si no hubiese sido por un fuerte sonido que escuche afuera, me habría quedado dormida al instante. Me levanté y me puse mis pantuflas de gatito que son perfectas para estos días de frío, tuve suerte de que mi tía me las haya regalado antes de venir.

Me acerqué a la ventana, pero el sonido no vino de afuera, era de dentro del edificio. Miré por el pestillo de la puerta y no había nadie, asique decidí abrir la puerta y… mi vecina de enfrente, Anice, estaba sentada contra la puerta con la cabeza entre las rodillas y sollozando. Al parecer había azotado la puerta muy fuerte al salir.

-Anice!... Estas bien? -Le pregunté consternada…

-Si, no sucede nada… -me dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quieres entrar?

-No, no, estoy bien.

-Vamos, ven, entra conmigo.

-No, quiero molestarte aho…

-Ya me despertaste ¿no?

Me miro con cara de culpa sin decir nada.

-Solo bromeo, estuve despierta toda la noche.

-Por la pelea ¿no? –Me preguntó mientras se levantaba del piso agarrada de mi mano y se dirigía a mi departamento.

-¿Qué pelea? Estuve hablando con mi hermana por Skype, de verdad que no escuche nada.

-Oh, lo siento, yo pensé...

-¿Con quien has tenido una pelea?

-Mi nov… mi… pareja.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-Hemos estado en pareja casi siete meses… pero las cosas no salen bien porque… porque… mi, mi, pareja… -Sonaba extraño que dijera la misma palabra tantas veces.

-Ella… me engañó con su mejor amiga.

Pensé para mis adentros… ¿ella? Es lesbiana, con razón no lo decía, no quería decírmelo, mi gayradar no esta funcionando bien últimamente.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento… ¿está ella en…

-Sí. Dijo que tomaría sus cosas y… y… se iría. .-Me dijo mientras lloraba.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche, o mejor dicho esta mañana, porque son casi las 6.30 y por supuesto como es domingo no hay clases. Además, estaba por preparar un desayuno. -Mentí.

-¿Estás segura? La verdad no quería molestarte…ni nada… es solo que…

-Hey! No hay problema! Vamos preparemos algo delicioso…

**Confundida**

23.00hs

El microondas sonó. Mi cena estaba lista. Frío, mucho frío hacía en todas partes. Mis dedos estaban congelados de tanto usar el mouse. Este plato de tarta de verduras y queso era lo que necesitaba… comida casera. La primera desde que llegué. Me había cansado de pedir pizza, asique esto lo iba a disfrutar. Mientras me sentaba a la pequeña mesa de mi… comedor-cocina-habitación, pensé en la charla que tuve con Anice por la mañana. Creo que ella es bastante más interesante de lo que pensé. Toca el piano y la batería, instrumentos que adoro… también hace videos y fotografía, hobbies que adoro, además, tenemos muchos artistas favoritos en común, y ni hablar de lo mucho que ambas disfrutamos del cine… es genial, una chica muy inteligente, interesante, y muy… linda.

28 de noviembre de 2013 – 16.20hs

Hoy tendré una práctica de canto con la señora Sheppard. Espero que todo salga bien. –eso me decía a mi misma cuando la puerta 12 se abrió y Anice salió con una maleta enorme de adentro de su departamento.

-¡Cuidado pasillo pequeño!

-Rebecca! Lo siento, no te vi. ¿Vas a la estación?

-Si voy justamente hacia allá. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Vamos entonces, hoy es un hermoso día.

-¿Hermoso? Hace más frío que ayer.

-No lo decía por eso. –Rió. –Hoy es mi presentación cuatrimestral de piano en Nyada. –contaba mientras caminábamos a la estación. –debería haber sido hace dos semanas, pero todos se atrasaron y yo fui quedando cada vez más al final. Asique hoy es el gran día. Espero que al Profesor Ripley le guste. Sería muy feliz.

-Increíble! Quiero ir a verte! ¿A qué hora es? –le preguntaba mientras salíamos del edificio y nos dirigíamos a la estación.

-En dos horas, a las 6.30, y... por supuesto que te espero entre el público, a estas alturas ya nadie asiste a las presentaciones, cosa que a veces es una ventaja, porque no todos sabrán que tan buena o mala fue mi presentación, asique no podrán especular con la de ellos.

-Guau… lo tienes todo pensado no?

-Conclusiones de un jueves a la noche, comiendo helado, después de terminar con mi novia.

-Y después de haber tenido otra gran charla con tu vecina de enfrente –Bromeé

-Por supuesto, casi me olvidaba… te agradezco por lo del domingo, realmente estaba muy mal, y no te agradecí ayer porque no quise recordarlo, aunque lo estoy superando… Deberías ser psicóloga también.

-Nunca. –Le conteste riendo. Y mientras nos deteníamos en el semáforo, dejó su maleta en un costado y me dio un fuerte abrazo, susurrando '_Gracias_' otra vez.

6.00hs

Acababa de salir de clases. Estaba muy cansada, pero debía esperar una media hora para ver la presentación de Anice, asique decidí salir a tomar algo cuando apareció delante mío el chico de los moños…

-¿Me parece a mí, o nuestros horarios de clases coinciden demasiado? -bromeé.

-¡Que bueno verte por aquí! Adivina que día es hoy…

-¿Viernes?

-Viernes… ¡de nieve! -Dijo emocionado y sonriendo. –Eso significa…

-Café con avellanas…? -Interrumpí.

-Exacto! Vamos, te invito uno!

-Siempre apareces cuando se trata de un café, eres como las hadas que aparecen con la risa de un bebé.

-En realidad, creo que nacen con la risa de un bebé…no, no!... con la primer risa de un bebé en realidad…

-Es lo mismo, tu me entendiste. –le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Ahora vámonos Tinkerbell.

Al llegar al café de siempre, hicimos nuestros pedidos, el su café con avellanas y yo mi chocolatada caliente. Nos sentamos en la mesita del fondo, que esta rodeada de decoración de los 80, con discos de vinilo y cuadros de John Travolta en escenas de Fiebre de sábado por la noche, y Grease… al parecer el dueño es un gran fanático de la música y en especial de John.

-Entonces… que vas a hacer ahora?

-Supongo que robarme algunos de estos discos para decorar mi habitación. –Bromeé.

-¿Estamos ante otro plan malvado?

-Claro que si, se verían muy bien en mi comedor también.

-Ni que lo digas, nunca van a pasar de moda… Volviendo a mi pregunta… ¿haces algo ahora?

-¿Además de robarme los discos? Si… voy a ver a una… amiga a su presentación de piano.

-Ah, está bien…

-¿Tenias planeado hacer algo?

-Pretendía invitarte al Central Park… para que lo conocieras… también soy guía de Parques…

-Oh!, cierto, me había olvidado de tu segunda vida como guía turístico… me encantaría enserio… pero le prometí que iría a verla, asique…

-No hay problema…enserio…

-Puedes venir si quieres…

-Yo… creo que… si, digo, claro… vamos a ver a tu amiga.

6.40hs

-Supongo que es por aquí, ¿no? –le pregunté a mi guía.

-Si, este es el salón de instrumentos.

-Oh, mira allí esta, llegamos justo a tiempo. Sentémonos.

Debo admitir que los asientos eran más cómodos que mi propia cama. Anice paso al frente se presentó, y luego se sentó para comenzar, todo se veía muy formal. Ella estaba hermosa, llevaba puesto un traje de gala azul oscuro, con una camisa amarilla pastel. Su piel blanca brillaba con las luces del auditorio. En ese momento, con tan solo ver la expresión en su rostro mientas comenzó a tocar, en ese momento me dí cuenta que… ella, realmente me gustaba… aunque la persona que tenía a mi lado… también. Conocí a mucha gente nueva en estos días, personas insoportables, pero otras muy amables… como mi compañera de banco Emily, pero nunca, jamás, había caído tan rápido por alguien, o mejor dicho por dos personas, en tan poco tiempo, es decir… ¿es solo atracción física? ¿son mis hormonas? ¿es el cambio de horario que afecto algo dentro mío? O…es simplemente algo relacionado con el amor…? Quiero decir… Blaine es supermegasexy y siempre dice justo lo que necesito escuchar, y ni hablar de esa sonrisa… oh, esa sonrisa, no puedo dejar de mirarla, tiene vida propia y me manipula… y… Anice, es tan tierna e increíble, todo lo que hablamos cuando nos juntamos… no entiendo como su novia pudo hacerle eso… la verdad es que no sé que me sucede… estar aquí, con ellos dos, los tres somos estudiantes de Nyada, los tres amamos la música, el piano, el cine, Broadway… aunque, creo que voy demasiado rápido con todo esto, debería dejar pasar el tiempo un poco más. ¿ estoy apresurando demasiado?¿… estoy pensando demasia…-Los aplausos de unos 5 estudiantes, más los de Blaine y el Profesor Ripley interrumpieron mi extraño pensamiento. Me levanté del asiento y aplaudí muy fuerte a pesar de haberme perdido en mis pensamientos y haber escuchado la mitad de la presentación… Anice se inclinó ante el precario (aunque según ella, ventajoso)público que dejaba un victorioso aplauso, a pesar de que no eramos una multitud, se sintió la gratitud ante la magnitud de la pieza que acababa de tocar linda mi vecina de enfrente.

**¿Trabajar o no trabajar? Esa es la cuestión.**

5 de diciembre de 2013 – 13.00hs

Los días seguían pasando. No había visto mucho a Blaine, ni a Anice, porque estuve buscando trabajo en Nueva York. Ser latina aquí no siempre es fácil, es decir… los trabajos que me ofrecen son bastante precarios, y no son bien pagados, no hace falta aclarar que me pagan en negro, a pesar de ser estudiante de intercambio el seguro cubre mi salud dentro de Nyada, pero yo no vivo allí, tengo que viajar bastante para ir y venir a casa… y si algo me sucediera fuera de Nyada, (ojalá que nunca pasé nada) tendría una deuda de salud enorme que no podría costear en absoluto. Por eso decidí salir a buscar trabajo, para conseguir mas dinero, porque el que mandan mi abuela y mi hermana, mas mis propios ahorros no van a durarme toda la vida, asique debo empezar a trabajar. Después de mucho buscar y pasar por toda clase de lugares, desde librerías, hasta carnicerías y desde tienda de zapatos hasta Sex Shops, fui a un lugar de comida vegetariana y naturista (el cual me pareció genial, ya que yo soy vegetariana) que se llamaba 'Fresh&Green' y parecía un buen lugar, a diferencia de una panadería a la que había ido ayer donde había decidido aceptar el puesto, hasta que mi casi-jefe comenzó a decirme 'mariachi', simplemente lo miré mientras se reía y me fui. Debería haberme defendido, no fue justo que me tratase así pero me congelé y no hice nada. De todas maneras en este lugar se veían bunas personas, había una chica pelirroja que se encargaba del mostrador, que se ofreció a ayudarme los primeros días a aprenderme los precios, los nombres de algunas especies, y semillas, que obviamente, ni FRIENDS ni ninguna otra serie me habían enseñado.

Ese era mi nuevo lugar de trabajo, me sentía muy a gusto y me resultaba muy entretenido.

18 de diciembre de 2013 – 20.30hs

Acababa de salir de Nyada y ya tenía que entrar al trabajo nuevamente. Me estaba yendo muy bien, y había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba para atender de la mejor manera a los clientes, además, iban a agrandar la tienda, el dueño compró el negocio de al lado del nuestro, que antes vendía ropa, al parecer no les había ido muy bien asique Robert, mi jefe y dueño de 'Fresh&Green' aprovechó para extender el lugar. Me ofreció una buena paga por pintar el lugar junto con otra chica que trabajaba allí en las mañanas, decidí que me vendría muy bien ese dinero de más, solo debía seguir acortando mis salidas con Blaine a la cafetería y mis charlas con Anice, y tuve que preparar algunos ensayos de historia del arte sola, porque no podía comprometer a Emily a esperarme ni a seguir mis nuevos horarios. Me había convertido en una típica universitaria sin dinero, que se las ingenia para estudiar y trabajar y llevar todo al día.

20 de diciembre de 2013 – 21.00hs

Llegué al trabajo, a pintar de nuevo. Ayer había pintado sola, ya que la chica que iba a trabajar conmigo, al parecer da clases de porrista en una academia cercana y tenía un esguince en una pierna. El trabajo quedaba todo a mi cuenta ahora. De todas maneras no era difícil… Robert me dijo que improvisara sobre el color que ya tenía, que venía muy bien con la tienda porque era un verde pastel, o algo así. Le dije que me iba a inspirar con la naturaleza y ni siquiera preguntó, me dijo que le parecía excelente. Robert es un buen hombre, es vegano y se interesa mucho por la vida y la naturaleza, además ama los animales, en la tienda siempre hay hamsters dando vueltas en sus bolitas de plástico y hay una parte del jardín que adorna el fondo del negocio donde hay un pequeño pantano con peces y dos ranas ultra pequeñitas. Ese lugar me hace feliz. Anoche me había pasado dos horas buscando buenos dibujos en internet para pintar, y no encontré mucho, asique como le había dicho, preferí dejarme ir y pinte guirnaldas simétricas con siluetas de pajaros y también pinté una pared completa con la temática del mar, usé colores blancos, amarillos, rosas, azules, violetas, y verdes y realmente quedó muy bonito y artístico, parecían murales. Me quedé hasta las 6 de la mañana. Blaine me había dado un café antes de venir. Terminé bastante rápido, asique supongo que terminé de admitir que el café definitivamente afecta considerablemente mis aptitudes motoras y mi sueño.

Terminé de ordenar todo y como a las 6:30 llegó Robert para abrir la tienda de al lado. Entró a la nueva y se quedó parado en la entrada sin decir ni una sola palabra. Miró todo el lugar de arriba abajo y siguió sin decirme nada. En ese momento el café dejo de hacer efecto, porque tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño y además me estaba por congelar nuevamente, estaba segura que me despediría por lo que había hecho.

-¿Tu hiciste esto Becky? -me dice cariñosamente Becky desde que soy su empleada, trata a todos con apodos muy tiernos.

-Ss, ss, sí. Es decir… sí, yo, yo lo hice. –Tartamudeé del miedo.

-Esto no es en absoluto lo que me imaginaba cuando dije que te dejaras llevar. –dijo sin mirarme aún a los ojos.

-¿Lo siento? –le dije y me arrugué mis labios.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? Esto es arte. Esto es arte. –repitió. –Magnifico e increíble arte salido del corazón de una jovencita llena de sueños y emociones. Eres hermosa Rebecca, tu interior es precioso, lo puedo sentir con solo mirar estas paredes. Veo esto y puedo sentir el mar, me doy vuelta y puedo sentir que estoy volando.

Me quedé inmóvil, se que el señor Robert es un poco exagerado con las emociones, pero en ese momento en mi estomago había una mezcla de sensaciones, entre el alivio de que estuvo bien lo que había hecho, más algo de vergüenza, nervios y orgullo por escuchar una crítica tan hermosa a algo que yo había creado.

-Gracias Robert.

-Te debo mucho más de lo que acordamos por esto. ¿Cuánto quieres?

-¿Qué cuanto quiero? Yo…

-Vamos Becky, no seas modesta, has hecho algo precioso y no iba a pagarte más de 80 dólares por ello.

-Lo siento no soy buena con el dinero, si es que esto vale algo, realmente no se cuanto será, usted compró las pinturas, yo solo las usé.

-Vale lo que has creado, no solo los materiales que usaste. Te pagaré 450 dólares, y espero que no sea poco.

Me quedé pensando… 450 dólares… eso dobla mi salario mensual. No lo pensé más y lo acepté. Le agradecí mucho por eso, al igual que él me agradeció por alegrar su negocio, dijo que cuando empezara la mudanza, quería que hiciera lo mismo con la parte de al lado. Eso significaba más dinero. Fue un gran día. Ahora puedo empezar a ahorrar enserio para lo que necesite en el futuro.

**Aterrizando en la realidad**

24 de diciembre de 2013 – 10.00hs

Me desperté abrazando mi almohada y me quedé en mi cama pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a mi hermana y a Ulises, mi yorkshire. Derramé algunas lágrimas, algunas eran de felicidad, por todo lo que estaba viviendo, pero muchas más eran por lo mucho que quería estar haciendo una pijamada con Marian y mi perro. Decidí pedir un helado por delivery, ya que cuando no me siento bien busco algo dulce para comer. Tuve que llamar a varios lugares porque la mayoría estaban cerrados por ser víspera de navidad, hasta que encontré uno, aunque estaba retrasado y llegaría en una media hora. Volví a mi cama. Me sentía rara. Sentía una nube gris sobre mi cabeza, era como si todos mis pensamientos estuvieran nublados. De la nada aparecieron dos personas más en mis pensamientos… papá y mamá.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? Tal vez paseando por las playas de Cancún en México… ni siquiera creo que se acuerden de mí. Ni de mi viaje. De todas maneras creo que todavía no lo saben. Mejor que no se enteren, ni que pregunten, ni que me llamen, ni nada. Estoy mucho mejor sin ellos. –Pensé en voz alta.

Seguí recordando mi casa, los buenos momentos mezclados con los horribles recuerdos que tengo de ese lugar… todo eso si que me hizo llorar. Fue justo allí cuando escuche llamar a la puerta. Me levante muy rápido para buscar mi helado. Abrí la puerta y definitivamente ella no era helado.

-¿Anice?

-Hola vecina! Venía a invitarte a pasar navidad esta noche en mi apartamento. ¿Tienes planes?

-En realidad no, mis planes eran ver un especial de navidad mientras preparaba una torta de chocolate con mucha crema encima.

- Perfecto! Entonces te espero esta noche! Aunque la idea de la torta me parece genial…

-Claro, tengo todo listo para hacerla, asique la llevo esta noche.

-Te espero entonces, puedes llevar a alguien si quieres. Ahora me tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras navideñas atrasadas… adiós Rebecca. –Me dijo saludando con su mano mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba roto, parecía muy apurada...

Entré y cerré la puerta, me quedé mirando hacia adelante… ¿Por qué demonios me había preguntado si quería invitar a alguien? Pensé que me estaba invitando a pasar navidad solo con ella… soy una idiota. –Me hablaba a mi misma como siempre cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-Feliz víspera de navidad Becca!

-¿Quien es?

-Soy Blaine!

-Ah, gracias Blainey! E igualmente para ti!... no reconocí tu voz con todo ese ruido, ¿En donde estas?

-¿Lo es cuchas? Es un coro navideño en el central park, donde estuvimos el otro día.

-Solo escucho mucho ruido, mucha gente hablando…

-Lo siento la gente esta como loca, todos haciendo compras de última hora… Oye! Quería preguntarte algo… ¿Haces algo esta noche?

Entonces recordé que Anice me había dicho que podía llevar a alguien si quería…

-En realidad iba a hacer algo con Anice, la chica del piano, ¿la recuerdas?

-Si, si, la recuerdo…

-Si no tienes planes puedes venir con nosotras…

-¿Enserio?

-Si, claro!

-Esta bien, genial! mándame tu dirección en un mensaje asi voy con ustedes, porque mis planes de navidad fueron cancelados. Larga historia.

-Eso significa que esta noche escucharé una larga historia no? –Le respondí riendo.

-Por supuesto que sí! Nos vemos Becca!

21.00hs

Mi torta estaba lista, chocolate y crema. -Chispas de chocolate blanco como decoración sobre la crema y un delicioso relleno de frutillas acarameladas… no solo suena empalagoso, literalmente estoy segura que no todos podrían aguantar esto es sus paladares, pero eso es mejor para mi. -le dije al muñeco de nieve de adorno que está junto a la mesa del refrigerador.

Esa noche decidí ponerme algo sutil pero divertido, no quería usar ninguno de mis conjuntos hiper coloridos, ya que los prefería guardar para año nuevo, pero tampoco pensaba usar algo blanco y menos que nada algo negro… asique tomé un vestido que en realdad robé del placard de mi hermana. Me quedaba muy bien. Por delante tenía un simple cuello redondo y se unía con cinco botones que llegaban hasta la cintura. Por arriba era como una remera común sin mangas y por abajo era más corto adelante y más largo detrás. Era rayado con color naranja pastel, blanco y pequeñas líneas negras. Me veía muy bien. Me solté el pelo y lo planché. Encontré unos pequeños aros de acero con una bolita negra en la punta, se veían muy bonitos con ese vestido. Ya estaba lista para pasar navidad con Anice y Blainey.

Tomé la torta de la heladera y abrí la puerta de casa muy despacio para no dejarla caer. Luego la puerta se cierra sola, asique no había problema con eso. Camine solo tres pasos al frente y dos a la derecha y golpeé la puerta. Escuche los pasos venir hacia ella y me puse…solo un poquito… nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió y yo estaba a punto de decir 'Feliz víspera de navidad' con una enorme sonrisa cuando vi a una persona desconocida enfrente mío.

-¿Tu debes ser Rebecca no?

-Si, soy yo… quien…

-Mi nombre es Alice, puedes llamarme Ali si quieres.

-Hola… Ali… -Dije un poco confundida mirando a la chica. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y también tenia el pelo como Anice, corto y castaño, excepto que este era lacio. Su piel era clara, se veía amarilla, pero tal vez era por las luces. Ella también era bajita. Creo que el club de las bajitas había comenzado oficialmente. A diferencia de las curvas de Anice, Ali parecía un palito, era flaca y plana como una tabla, pero le quedaba bien en su cuerpo pequeñito.

-Pasa, pasa, ven, déjame guardar esta deliciosa torta antes que me la coma… Anice! Mira que delicia que vamos a comer de postre!

Me quedé mirando el departamento, qué era un poco mas grande que el mío, o al menos eso parecía, debido a que las partes de la casa estaban separadas por paredes… no como el mío donde una cortina separa la habitación de la cocina-comedor o comedor-cocina, según como lo mires.

-¿Qué no vas a saludarme? -Dijo Anice desde la cocina.

-¿Cómo estás? ¡Feliz víspera de navidad querida vecina! –dije dirijiendome hacia donde estaba ella.

-Gracias! Déjame secarme las manos para darte un gran abrazo…

Fue literalmente un 'gran' abrazo debo admitir…

-Gracias por la torta, se ve estupenda! –me dijo sonriendo.

-De nada. Fue un placer hacerla.

Me quede unos segundos mirando como revolvía la salsa.

-Quería preguntarte… quien… quien…

-¿Alice? Es mi novia.

-¿Tu novia o tu exnovia? -pregunte en tono bajo mirando hacia atrás por si ella estaba ahí.

-Puedes hablar normalmente, ella está en el baño… nos hemos reconciliado, siento no habértelo dicho antes… -me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-No quiero ofenderte, ni nada, pero… ¿después de lo que hizo?

-Ella es muy especial para mí, y no quiero perderla, yo… realmente la amo. Además me pidió disculpas y dijo que nunca volvería suceder.

Me quedé mirando el chorro de agua que lavaba los platos sucios que Anice estuvo usando para preparar la cena, no podía emitir algún comentario después de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Anice! Están tocando la puerta! ¿Puedes ir tú? me estoy cambiando..! -exclamó Alice, desde la habitación contigua.

-Ese debe ser el chico de la gomina. ¿Puedes abrirle? Tengo jabón en las manos. –Me preguntó Anice sin querer levantar la mirada después de nuestra pequeña conversación.

Se me iluminó la cara. Ahora por lo menos sabía que no iba a quedar en el medio de esto sola en la cena de navidad.

-Si, yo voy. –contesté muy feliz.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba. Esa hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes titilaban con las luces del árbol de Anice. Él y su hermosa sonrisa. Tenía un suéter color crema y debajo una camisa roja, y como siempre, estaba usando un moño en el cuello, esta vez negro. Sostenía una ensalada de papas que se veía deliciosa.

-Becca! ¿Cómo estas? Me encanta tu edificio!

-Hey! Blaine! Estoy… estoy muy bien, y gracias…adelante…¿como estas tú?

-Muy bien. –Me respondió sin moverse de la entrada. –Debía decirte que hubo un plan de última hora… y… además de tener que traer las papas, traje a mi…

-Hola! Kurt Hummel! Gusto en conocerte Rebecca, Blaine me ha hablado mucho de ti. -dijo un chico que saltó desde el costado del pasillo. Era un poco mas alto que Blaine, y tenía la piel blanca como porcelana. Llevaba un atuendo espectacular, estaba segura que ese chico se dedicaba a algo relacionado con la moda. Fue justamente, en ese preciso momento que mi Gayradar funcionó, tarde, muy, muy tarde, pero comenzó a sonar agresivamente una alarma que decía 'Rebecca eres una idiota' 'Rebecca eres una idiota' 'Rebecca eres una idiota'.

-El es mi novio Kurt. –Me dijo Blaine con cara de que se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

-Hola Kurt! Gusto en concocerte, Blaine también dijo mucho sobre ti –mentí mientras eché una mirada rápida a Blaine.

-Siento no haber avisado antes pero todo fue muy rápido…asique…

-No hay probl… -No alcancé a terminar cuando me interrumpieron…

-Hola! Ustedes son los amigos de Becca? –dijo Alice mientras sostenía una botella de sidra en sus manos.

-Si, nosotros… si, mi nombre es Blaine y el es mi novio Kurt. ¿Somos demasiados?

-No, para nada, hay lugar para todos en un festejo de navidad, ¿no? Por favor, siéntanse en casa.

Esta vez podría admitirlo hasta en voz alta… SOY. UNA. IDIOTA.

Estábamos todos sentados a la mesa, hablando y riendo, no digo que hubiera pasado un mal momento, pero tampoco era bueno… realmente era incómodo. Se hicieron las doce en punto, y en la televisión sonó una hermosa canción. Por un lado estaba Blaine besando dulcemente a Kurt, de la misma manera que me hubiese gustado que el hiciera conmigo… y por el otro estaba Ali tomándole las manos a Anice mientras le decía algo al oído, de la misma manera que me hubiese gustado hacerlo a mí. Tomé mi copa con sidra la levanté hacia arriba sin que me notaran y me dije 'feliz navidad Becca'.

Comimos y tomamos muchísimo. Realmente ahí había comida para un ejército. Además Anice toco una hermosa canción en piano y Blaine cantó. Fue muy lindo, pero… eso fue todo, esa fue mi navidad. La romántica y hermosa navidad que esperaba salió totalmente al contrario de lo que pensé.

**Comenzando nuevamente**

31 de diciembre de 2013 – 23.45

Faltaba menos de un cuarto de hora para qué sea año nuevo y lo estuve festejando con mi hermana por skype antes de que se saliera con sus amigas. Esta última semana estuve bastante sola, ya que después de navidad Blaine se fue de viaje con Kurt que necesitaba visitar a su padre que al parecer esta enfermo allá en Ohio, y también Anice se fue a la casa de Alice y se vé que la está pasando muy bien porque todavía no regresa.

-Hermanita, ya llego Eli, asique me tengo que ir, hagamos la cuenta regresiva juntas si?

-Si! Aquí faltan unos… 25 segundos?

-Voy a traer a Ulises, espérame…

-Vamos! Que el tiempo corre!

-Ya empezó?

-10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! -gritamos las dos a coro.

-Te quiero muchísimo, y te extraño demasiado! Gracias por todo! Gracias por apoyarme en esto! –le dije a mi hermana con lagrimas en los ojos. –espero que pases un hermoso año nuevo tu también… si?

-Gracias hermanita, yo también te agradezco por este año maravilloso, y aunque te hayas ido siempre estas conmigo, no lo olvides… ahora… dejémonos de lagrimas y a festejar!

-Claro! Como te dije me voy en un rato a una fiesta. –le mentí para no sonar tan aburrida.

-Me alegro entonces! Ve a prepararte que todavía estas en pijamas! Adioooooos! Te amo hermanita pequeñaaaaa! –me gritaba desde casa saludando con la pata de Ulises, creo que ya había estado tomando un poco porque se reía más de la cuenta, de todas maneras me sentía bien por ella.

Cerré la computadora y me acosté en mi cama. Me quede mirando hacia el techo que había adornado con lámparas de colores. Simplemente este nuevo año empezaba siendo yo misma. Estaba sola, pero aunque suene depresivo pasar un año nuevo sola, realmente era algo que necesitaba. No era como estar solo en un día cualquiera, sino que estaba sola en año nuevo. Necesitaba hacer ese típico balance de fin de año donde podía recordar lo bueno junto con lo malo, y estoy segura que a pesar de todo, este había sido el mejor año de mi vida hasta ahora. Este último tiempo me apresuré demasiado con mis propios sentimientos, miro en retrospectiva y me veo enamorándome de todo lo que tocaba. Las emociones pasaron muy profundamente en mí y creí que eran algo real cuando solo eran vanas ilusiones de un momento con muchos cambios en mi vida. Ahora sé que debo empezar este año con el pie derecho, debo calmar mis locuras y, no digo reprimirlas, para nada, pero si debo ordenarlas para que no colisionen en un mar de confusión como la última vez. Debo comprometerme conmigo misma a que las personas que conozca tengan tiempo de entrar en mi vida antes de quererlas en ella para siempre. Debo centrar mis sueños y focalizarlos en mis objetivos para hacerme un camino sin barreras, que este iluminado y tenga espacio, que pueda caminar tranquila en él y disfrutar cada paso que doy en vez de trastabillar en un charco de barro donde solo estoy pensando en como daré el próximo paso sin haber estabilizado el anterior. Suena difícil, sé que soy una persona impulsiva y voy directo a lo que quiero sin pensar las consecuencias, pero eso no funcionó en el comienzo de esta nueva etapa de mi vida, y por eso debo relajarme y dejarme ir, siguiendo a mi corazón y luchando por lo que quiero, no por la fuerza, sino con inteligencia.

2014… ahora sí puedo decirte… bienvenido.


End file.
